


A Man after Midnight

by marthies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, One Shot, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthies/pseuds/marthies
Summary: just a fun little drabble, with minimal proofreading
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Man after Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Some cheering,some choking,some riding u know the usual. Not beta babes, we die like droids. Also in this au omegas wear a protective collar and taking it of is this giant show of trust. Anakin is on the abo version of birthcontroll btw.

There was something incredibly satisfying about watching Anakin Skywalker cheer. Maybe it was the way his tiny skirt fluttered, or the way his skin shone or it could be just the way he would always seek out Obi-Wan among the audience and gift him with a smile so happy and bright Obi-Wan would forget where and when he was, just focused on the wonderful omega.

All in all the satisfaction of watching Anakin cheer outweighed all of the drawbacks of attending a highschool game. But it seemed as if he was not the only one who thought that. The football captain, Aiden, had lifted the laughing Omega and was currently carrying him on his shoulder, celebrating the win. Obi-Wan's smile turned a bit strained, the other alpha still hasn’t accepted the fact that Anakin was in a happy and committed relationship.

“Go get your boy” Cody laughed from his place on bleachers and maybe Obi-Wan would feel guilty about dragging him to the game if the other hadn’t had started snickering and Aidens hand hadn't started wandering.

Anakin practically leaped from his seat once he saw Obi-Wan approaching and rushed towards the auburn-haired alpha. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and burrowed his face in the alphas neck, inhaling his mountains and tea scent.  
Anakin lifted his head, “let’s get out of here “ he whispered against the alphas skin before pressing a sweet kiss to the soft skin of Obi-Wan's throat. 

Anakin dropped to his knees before Obi-Wan and he knew that there would be bruises but he didn’t care, it was just another reminder of how much he loved his alpha. He nuzzled his face against the bulge in his pants, almost panting at the intoxicating scent of his alphas arousal. He had just started mouthing at the bulge when Obi-Wan grabbed him by his hair and wrenched his head back.  
“Ani,you didn’t even let me congratulate you properly “the alpha smiled down at him and lifted his hand to stroke his love cheek. The omega smiled blissfully and moved his head to kiss Obi-Wan's palm.  
“You’re routine was so beautiful dear, “ he moved to stroke Anakin's plush lips , smearing the cherry red gloss slightly, “all I could think about was how wonderful and lovely you looked” ” Anakin slowly licked his thumb and took it in his mouth. Obi-Wan laughed quietly and pressed down on his tongue, his boy was truly wonderful.  
The alpha slowly took off his protective choker with his other hand with Anakin reaching behind to help him unlock the complicated mechanism, leaving his throat bare and his scent unrestricted.  
There was something so sacred in that act, that the alpha was afraid he would wake up any second alone in his bed,Anakin Skywalker just a faraway dream. Obi-Wan paused , the view of Anakin's bare throat never failing to make his heart skip a beat and his head too empty, only filled with the desire to mark , bite and worship that flawless skin but he was too afraid to even look too long. If he could he would spend days just mapping and exploring Anakin's throat but now he only dared to softly kiss and sometimes gently bite.  
He withdrew his thumb and grabbed Anakin's chin, lifting his face to properly look at his flushed cheeks. “What do you want, baby ?” He bent down to his beautiful boy and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, right where his gloss was the most smeared.  
Anakin tried to kiss him back but Obi-Wan moved his lips away, kissing him instead on his cheek and pressing his nose against his hair inhaling the scent of cloves,cherries and smoke, “Not before you tell me what you want, dear” he whispered against his skin.He could already smell the wonderful scent on Anakin's slick and he couldn’t wait to bury his face between those strong thighs and finally taste it. Anakin gripped his red mini skirt, wrenching the fabric in his hands, trying his best to think while Obi-Wan slowly trailed reverent kisses down his neck.  
“I want to ride you until I can’t move my legs anymore,” he gasped as Obi-Wan bit down gently, mindful of not breaking the skin “ I want to feel you so deep inside me, I’ll feel empty when you’re not with me, I want you to split me open, please Obi-Wan!” he cried out.  
Suddenly he took one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own and brought it up to his throat, “I want you to choke me” Obi-Wan jerked his head back, shock creeping into his scent. Anakin smiled lovingly at his alpha wrapping his slack hand around his throat.  
“Are you sure Ani ?”  
There is no one i would rather do this with than you “ he cupped Obi-Wan's cheek and drew him in closer. “I want to be at your mercy, I want you to shut me up, I want to wake up tomorrow with your handprint still on my skin” he stops to tighten his grip and grab with his other hand Obi-Wan's hair.He starts to tug at the soft strands smiling devilishly as the alphas eyes fluttered shut with pleasure.  
“Or are you too afraid ?” Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, “Should I ask somebody else, I’m sure some of...”  
Obi-Wan flexed his hand pressed down gently on the delicate spot right beneath his jaw. Anakin closed his eyes and he pressed his throat into Obi-Wan's hand begging him to choke him harder, “Yes” he whispered as a blissful smile overtook his lips. Obi-Wan loosened his hold, allowing the omega to breathe.  
“Is that what you wanted ?” He pressed down again, cutting off the air and Anakin could only pant enthusiastically as one of Obi-Wan's hands trailed down over his body until they reached the omegas' panties. He slowly stroked over the dripping wet fabric, Obi-Wan looked down and saw the small puddle of slick that had formed beneath the needy omega. The alpha could barely suppress a moan, “God, you’re such slut, baby” he swiped his fingers against his boyfriends glistening thighs and brought them to his mouth, finally tasting his omegas arousal. “You’re so wet and sweet for me baby, and only for me Ani. Isn’t that right dear ?” He let go of Anakin's throat and buried his hand in his golden locks. Anakin was still panting but already shaking his head in agreement, Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and shoved his slick wet fingers in Anakin's mouth.  
The omega immediately closed his lips around them, bobbing his to take them even deeper. He wanted to choke on them, show Obi-Wan just what a good slut he could be for him.Drool had started dripping out of his mouth, joining the puddle of slick but he couldn't care less. Not when Obi-Wan was looking at him as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. Obi-Wan removed his fingers and dragged Anakin closer, finally kissing him.  
Their lips met with the intensity and finality as if it would be their last, yet with the excitement and giddiness of a first one and the happiness and comfort the knowledge of many more future kisses brought.  
Obi-Wan could feel the cherry lip gloss smearing across his skin, but he couldn’t find himself caring, with the way Anakin was moaning into the kiss and the way he was holding onto him.  
They broke apart to breath, smiling at each other, “Do you want to move on to the main event ?” Anakin asked grinning lavisciously and wiggling his eyebrows as if his panties weren’t absolutely drenched and he wasn’t panting like the bitch in heat he was every third month. He slowly lifted up his miniskirt, showing of his cute panties, the alphas eyes following his movements hungrily. Anakin slowly pushed the offending fabric down revealing his lovely folds, cute omega cock and perfect ass to the desperate alpha.

“And what would that be, dear one ?” said alpha asked, smiling innocently at his horny omega, ignoring his achingly hard cock trapped in his jeans and the way his mouth was slowly watering, aching for a taste of that sweet little pussy. The other boy's grin turned demonic again and before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin had leapt at him, he pushed the surprised alpha and with lightning fast movement straddled him. Obi-Wans grabbed his hips instinctively as the omega started rubbing his wet cunt over the seam of the alphas pants.He fumbled open Obi-Wan's pants, pausing his grinding to reach for the alphas cock, heavy and hot in his hands. He bent down to nuzzle again at the considerable length, now without any interruptions from his alpha. He placed a small kiss on the weeping tip, smiling deviously when Obi-Wan let out a raspy groan. Anakin continued with his teasing, giving the large cock in front of him little kisses and kitten licks. The omega started suckling lightly on the angry red tip as if it was a lollipop and brought up his other hand from in between his thighs to the alphas balls. He cupped his alphas balls and masaged them, smearing his slick over them in the process making the alpha beneath him squirm and curse.  
Anakin looked at his gasping alpha, his head was thrown back showing of his blush and occasional freckle, his hands were trembling with the effort to not just take Anakin's head and push him down till the Anakin was choking on his cock and just keep him there. The omega decided to reward the alpha for his restraint and plunged down, bobbing his head down and pumping his hand around the length he couldn't fit, yet. The first time he gave Obi-Wan a blowjob was the day he decided he needed that thing down his throat no matter how much he had to practise. Obi-Wan was very supportive of his goal if not a bit apprehensive, afraid of hurting his eager boyfriend. 

Obi-Wan had bitten down on palm, muffling the curses and moans spilling from his mouth, Anakin decides to take pity on his boyfriend. He slowly removes that fat cock from his mouth giving it one last kiss already missing that heavy weight and heady taste , before slowly moving up Obi-Wan's body till he could finally feel the heat of his alphas dick against his cunt. He slowly rubbed against , slicking it with his own juices. He couldn't be too nice to his lovely alpha and the way the vein the alpha's cock rubbed against his clit was truly beyond compare and Anakin would happily spend hours just humping his alpha's cock and watching his boyfriend writhe and moan if it wasn’t for the deep ache in him to be stretched open and left gaping by his alphas dick, he did file away that thought for another time, a time where he would have some rope and a gag for his dearest alpha.  
But now he rose to his knees, positioning beneath him Obi-Wan's cock letting his arousal drip down on the head.

Obi-Wan was seconds away from losing control and simply shoving Anakin down and fuck him stupid, but if he did that he would lose the view of Anakin fingering himself above his cock. The desire to bury himself in Anakin's sweet pussy and the wish to continue watching Anakin play with his tits warring inside him, but luckily for him Anakin decided for him.

The cheerleader placed the tip right to his opening and slowly sank down, revealing in the stretch. His breath was punched out of him and he had to grasp Obi-Wan's hands when he finally felt the alphas skin against his own, the whole impressive length finally inside him. It felt as if he was whole again, filled to the brim with his alpha's cock his pussy twitching around it. The alpha was trembling beneath him doing his best to stay still and let Anakin adjust to the hot cock in him. He slowly rose up crying out at the friction and quickly dropping down. He let go of Obi-Wan's hands, who immediately grasped his hips helping his omega ride him, Anakin's own hands slowly traveled up his own body before they grasped his breasts. He started pinching and tugging on his nipples under the alphas feral gaze, suddenly the alpha started pushing up.  
Anakin squealed when Obi-Wan hit that certain spot, and continued to whimper as Obi-Wan started deliberately pushing against it. Pleasure traveled through his body like electrical current setting his very being ablaze, he could feel every nerve ending yet it all paled in comparison to the way Obi-Wan's cock felt thrusting into him, carving himself a place in Anakin's body and mind. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, drowning him in pleasure and sensations. Obi-Wan kept up his brutal thrust even as Anakin had started to sob from the onslaught, his sobs were a mess of begging and shouts of “alpha” and Obi-Wan's name.  
The omega bent forward pressing his forehead to Obi-Wans, his arms and legs were shaking but he still circled his hips as well as he could, “Come inside me,” he whispered into Obi-Wan's skin, “please alpha, wanna know how much you love me while I'm dripping with your come”  
The alpha continued to thrust up into him, chasing his orgasm with Anakin sweetly whispering to him, telling him how much he loved him and just how much he wanted to be marked by his come. It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to come, not with his omega twitching so wonderfully around him, with a final thrust he spilled into the omega, finally letting go and letting that sweet voice carry him through his orgasm, feeling that white hot pleasure wash over him and seeping into his very being as he knotted his love.

“ I never would have thought that cheering would turn you on this much, was it the flipping or the pom poms or do you just have this super specific praise kink?”  
“Anakin, don’t ruin the moment.”  
“ Too late I already ruined it”  
Obi-Wan bumped his forehead against Anakins, smilling softly at his laughing boyfriend “I love you, Anakin Skywalker“

**Author's Note:**

> Anankin smells like cloves,cherries and smoke because i said so.


End file.
